


Tea and the nature of our relationship

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE rarepair week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE Rarepair Week 2019, Felix being Bad at emotions, Getting Together, Hit or miss Binder, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Felix, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Yup they're both trans deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Claude has invited Felix to tea and he told him he'd come.Now, the true question: is this a date?(Written for FE Rarepair Week | Prompt: Tea)





	Tea and the nature of our relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna push the Fraldiegan agenda until I die.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Felix joining anyone for tea is a rare sight, but what can he do when Claude of all people asked him out? After all, he’s been so kind to accept him to his house so that’s the minimum he can do – even though he’d prefer having a sparring match to this.

The table has been settled already by the time he gets there. Truth to be told, he’s a bit late, but he’s had problems while getting ready for this: how was he supposed to get dressed, exactly? Would his school uniform be enough?

It’s true that after winning their last mock battle he all but swept him off his feet – well, not literally, but definitely figuratively – and planted a big kiss on his lips, but that could’ve meant anything when it comes to Claude.

Felix knows everything about swords, how to move with them, how to slay an opponent, but he knows nothing of romance; he has no idea whether that kiss meant something or if it was just something that happened in the joy of the moment.

So here comes the question: is this a date? And if it is, how he should present himself? How should he act?

For a moment he considers asking Sylvain for advice, but he’d rather die than to go to him, and besides, he knows everyone in the school is going to know if he tells him – maybe he’s giving his friend too little credit but he doesn’t want to risk it, especially considering that he doesn’t really know the actual nature of their relationship.

Ah, to hell with it, he’ll show himself in his uniform. Who cares anyway?

\- Sorry for the wait -, is all he says, not deigning Claude with an explanation as to why he is late. If he’s so clever he’ll easily figure that out himself.

Claude smiles at him – and Felix can feel the short hair behind his neck stand at that view, he doesn’t even know why – and gestures to the empty chair.

\- No worries. You’re here now, aren’t you? -, and he goes to recuperate the kettle he set, - Let’s have some tea, shall we? -.

They settle pretty quickly in some light conversation – or better, Claude talks while Felix nods and sometimes intervenes.

In the end he’s glad to notice that it’s all pretty casual; even Claude is wearing his uniform’s jacket and pants as well as that stupid yellow binder that he insists on showing off much to Felix’s dismay – he’d never have the courage to do something like that, even when sometimes the heat gets to him.

Oh, he’s staring. He shouldn’t probably do that – and yet he can’t help it.

It’s when Claude slides his hand over his, caressing his palm, that Felix comes back to reality, jerking his whole body away – and almost spilling the tea on himself – out of instinct, something that seems to sadden Claude – and Felix hates the look in his eyes.

\- Sorry, I thought that after kissing you this was ok -, he says in fact, to which Felix immediately replies.

\- N-no, it’s fine. It’s just… It just took me off guard, that’s all -.

Why is he always so easily flustered? At least Claude notices it and he smiles; Felix will never admit it out loud, but he prefers to see him like this – he’s had to deal with enough sad people in his life as it is.

This time the other moves more carefully, slowly taking his hand again. This time Felix doesn’t pull away.

\- Does this mean that… -, Felix begins, but he has to stop, not finding the right words to say.

\- Hey, I might be a schemer, but I don’t go around kissing people just because -, Claude replies, feigning hurt, but Felix sees right through him, making him chuckle.

\- Honestly, I thought it would be obvious by now -.

\- Well, I… -.

What can Felix say?

Thinking about it now, Claude seemed to be flirting with him during several occasions, mostly when they sparred together or even during battle if they were close. He should’ve noticed it earlier that there was something going on.

\- I’m not very good at this -, he admits in the end, even though Claude must’ve figured that out already, but still it’s better to come clean. It’s not like he ever gave anything that isn’t combat a second thought, so how is he supposed to know how a relationship works? That’s Sylvain’s job, not his.

\- Don’t worry about it -, Claude chuckles, - Besides, your obliviousness is quite cute, I’m not going to lie -.

Felix of course has to react to those words.

\- Shut up! I’m not cute -, he says in fact, hand leaving Claude’s so that he can cross his arms and look away.

He might be many things, but _cute _isn’t one of them.

Deadly? Yeah. A dick? That too.

But not cute.

\- “Shut up”? If you really want me to shut up, do it yourself -.

Felix turns to look at Claude again, at the mischievous shine in his eyes. That is a clear provocation, and if he really thinks he’s going to fall for it like an idiot… damn it.

It’s not a very comfortable position, yet Felix can’t help but to feel good at the way Claude gasps at how quickly he moves, leaning over the table and, after grabbing him by the neck of his uniform, pressing their lips together, it’s almost as if he didn’t expect him to actually act on it. Maybe, for once, he can finally take a small victory over him.

Kissing Claude is intoxicating, and ok, maybe Felix is beginning to understand what the big deal about kisses and stuff is, but maybe that’s just because it’s Claude. He is… magnetic, and alright maybe that’s not the best adjective to describe him, but can you really expect him to think coherently when he’s being kissed like that?

He’s almost completely over the table, and it’s hard to keep himself still, even though if he moves he knows he’s going to knock something off and that’s the last thing he needs.

The bell rings.

_Damn it_.

They both pull away as if they’ve got burned.

How can it be that so much time has passed already? It can’t be that classes are about to start.

Despite himself, Felix can’t help but to be disappointed: he was having fun, and the idea of having to deal with classes now doesn’t really make him that happy but oh well, he can’t really skip now, can’t he?

They could, actually, but they both know they wouldn’t do it.

They’re fast to put everything back in order and even faster to reach their class.

They aren’t going to mention anything about this to anyone – their love life shouldn’t be on display for everyone after all, it’s private! – but before entering inside Felix grabs Claude again, drawing him closer so that he can whisper something in ear. Claude looks at him and he nods, smiling, before joining Hilda on the last row of desk – his usual spot. There has been no need of words.

_“Next time, chose a place without a table in the way”._


End file.
